


You and Me

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winters apologizes to Nix</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine please don't sue. This work is meant towards the characters of the mini series and not the actual vets themselves.  
> Fic dump written Feb 2012

“Nixon.” Dick replied almost in a whisper. “I wasn’t interrupting anything was I?”

Nixon scowled. “You mean like I did earlier? No you weren’t.”

“I deserved that. In fact I deserve a lot more than that.”

Nixon remained standing in front of the door trying to force Dick to meet his eyes with no avail. Dick’s eyes were locked on the ground, studying the cracks in the cement.

“Nix, I need…I don’t know what I am doing here. This was a bad idea. I’m sorry…for everything.” He said simply, before turning to leave.

Nixon grabbed him by the arm, admittedly a little forcefully. “You’re here. You might as well come in and say what’s on your mind and then be on your way.” He was trying his best to hide the vulnerability in his voice. 

Dick turned around slowly giving Nixon a slight nod. Nixon was still standing in the doorway his body blocking the entrance and from the view did not intend on moving. Dick pushed his way past him, their eyes finally meeting and without a second thought they both smiled at the other.  
As Dick made his way inside he noticed the shattered champagne bottle on the ground and he felt his stomach sink. That bottle reminded him of how happy their VE day was. He picked up the top of the bottle, unscrewing the cap, and placed it in his pocket.

“So…” Nixon started. “Ron, huh?”

Dick grabbed the back of his neck, his eyes immediately going back to the floor. “I don’t…”

“You don’t what, Dick? Jesus fucking Christ you can’t even look me in the eyes. If I meant nothing to you then you wouldn’t be so obviously ashamed of yourself.” 

“I was thinking about you the whole time, Nix. I swear to you. I wanted it to be you. I needed it to be you.”

Nixon scoffed. “That’s supposed to make me feel better? That you pretended another man was me? What kind of an excuse is that? It could have very well been me. You know where to find me…obviously.”

“I don’t know what happened. He manipulated me, Nixon. For a few short moments I had a lapse in judgment and there I was with him but you in my head. Fuck, Nix, he even told me to pretend he was you. He wanted me to call him by your name.”

Nixon stood there, a look of amazement covering his face. “Ron is…I don’t even know. Fuck Ron. Oh wait you already did that.”

“Yes, Nix, I was a conquest for a subordinate and I am not going to lie and say I didn’t enjoy it. Besides we never said we were exclusive.” Dick’s voice was getting louder by the moment. “So, you and I have been fucking each other. You think Ron thinks we are exclusive now because he fucked me? I had my hands locked onto the pier as he rammed himself in me. Is that what you want to hear Nix? You want all the dirty details? You want me to tell you how good it felt as he sunk his fingernails into my hips?”

Nixon was taken aback by Dick’s response. “Get the fuck out!” He yelled pointing at the door.

“I’m not going anywhere now, Lewis Nixon. You are the one that insisted I say my peace and then then and that is exactly what I am going to do." 

Both men head turned towards the door as they heard the knob turn. Harry appeared grinning from ear to ear.

“GET OUT!” Both men yelled in unison, watching Harry ran back the way he came, slamming the door behind him.

“Speirs meant nothing to me, nothing at all! You are too stubborn to listen to me. I was there with you. It was you I thought of. It’s always you for Pete’s sake.”

“And all the times we were together? Did that mean nothing as well?” Nixon asked, stepping in to Dick, mere air separating them.

“I can’t believe you would even ask me that, Nix.” Dick growled.

“You were the one just ranting about all we have been doing is fucking each other.” Nixon returned.

Dick grabbed Nixon by his neck pulling him in for a rough kiss, biting at his tongue. He ran his hands up the Captain’s shirt, dragging his nails down his back, snickering as he broke the skin.

“You think I am just going…” Nix started.

“Shut up and grab the table.” Dick growled, a passionate anger flickering in his eyes. 

Without hesitating Nixon did as his Major commanded him. He turned away from Dick, grabbing onto the table. Chills ran up his back as he felt Dick step up to him. Dick grabbed Nixon’s trousers and pulled them down over his hips, taking his boxers along with them, exposing his bare ass. Dick ran his hand around the side of Nix’s face and slid two fingers in Nix’s mouth.

“Wet them good, Nix. “ Dick barked, grunting as he felt his Captain swirl his tongue around his fingers. 

Dick pulled his fingers from Nixon’s mouth and slid them into the Captain’s opening, smiling as Nix pushed back into him, descending both fingers deep inside. The tightness surrounded Dick causing him to immediately go for his trousers. He pushed them hastily over his hips, stepping out of them. He no longer had his boxers on. He had discarded them as they were wet from his earlier stupidity. 

“Turn around, Nix.” 

Nixon let go of the table and turned around and faced Dick. He let out a small chuckle.

“What?” Dick asked in surprise.

“Well, we are both standing here trouserless, at full attention, yet still wearing our shirts.”

Dick smiled. “Easy Company well represented.”

Nixon smiled, his hand going to Dick’s cock, wrapping around it tightly. He started a slow stroking motion, lightly pulling the skin from the shaft up towards the head. Dick leaned his head back moaning at the pleasure. He didn’t even have a chance to notice Nix drop to his knees. Dick let out a loud gasp, his hand grabbing onto Nixon’s shoulder, as his Captain took his hardness in his mouth, taking him all in, gagging lightly as he met the end of his shaft. He worked his tongue around the pulsating vein in his cock as he made his way towards the head. Nix created a tight suction around the head of the Major’s cock, sucking as hard as he could. Nixon wrapped his hand around the shaft of Dick’s cock, sucking and stroking in the same rhythm. Dick’s loud moans of Nixon’s name only intensified his vigorous work. To his surprise Dick abruptly removed himself from Nixon’s mouth.

With red cheeks Dick admitted, “I can’t take much more of that Nix. Turn back to the table.”

Nix smiled with satisfaction and climbed on top of the table, sliding his ass towards the Major. Dick stepped into him pulling his ass closer towards him, using Nixon’s saliva and Dick’s pre-cum for lubrication; he pushed lightly towards Nixon’ opening. The heat of Nixon’s tightness once again engulfed Dick just as his head penetrated the Captain. He had to stop and compose himself, causing a chuckle to come from Nixon.

“Next time I’ll get on my knees and we’ll see how long you last.” Dick replied.

Without warning Nix slammed himself down on Dick, his cock sinking deep inside. Both men moaned the others name. 

“Nix, don’t move. Please, just wait. I…fuck wait.”

After a few moments passed Dick began to rock slowly into his captain, his teeth sinking through his bottom lip. The heat surrounded his cock making the room spin. He fit perfectly with Nix like a key in a lock. Dick managed to get one foot up on the table, causing Nix to turn around, looking at him in surprise.

“Afraid, Nix?”

“Afraid for you. You couldn’t even penetrate me without almost loosing it.”

“Okay smart ass.” Dick growled climbing up on the table with Nix. “Damn I’m talented.” He chuckled, noticing he had never let but a few inches of himself slide out of Nix. 

Still from behind he leaned closer towards Nix, almost standing over the top of him. With each thrust he would almost bring his cock completely out of Nixon’s tightness before slamming deep inside again. Sweat rolled from his forehead, dropping on Nixon’s back – a gleaming result of their passion.

“Nix, come with me.” Dick growled as he began working his hips the pleasure consuming him.

Nix quickly wrapped his hand around his own cock, pumping in time with Dick’s thrusting. The position they were in and the depth Dick was reaching was unlike anything he had ever experienced, the pleasure unexplainable. He moaned Dick’s name loudly as his body began to shake. He looked back over his shoulder, seeing Dick’s sweat covered body, watching the beads run down his body. Perfect beyond words. Sexier than he ever imagined. The image made the room start to spin and his body quiver. One more thrust was all he could take as he came hard, panting Dick’s name like a verse in a song. It was hot and sweaty, passionate and zealous and completely perfect.

“NIX! NIX!” Dick yelled as he started to come hard inside of him. “I love you!” 

Chills covered his body as he convulsed unlike anything he had ever felt. His teeth sunk deep through his bottom lip, drawing blood as his orgasm crashed down on him like bullets on a battlefield. As he continued hard, yet pleasurable thrusts in Nixon he heard an unnerving sound. Without warning the table they were on broke, crashing to the floor, both men going with it. 

“What a considerate table. At least it let me finish.” Dick laughed.

“Fuck me, I think I have a splinter in my ass.” Nix laughed.

“That’s not all.”

“Oh shut up and get off me. You’re heavy.”

Dick chuckled and rolled over to the side of Nixon, carefully removing himself. “Ouch! Now I have a splinter in my ass.”

“Maybe we should go take a shower and assess the damage here.”

Both men slowly stood up, sighing, looking at the other with complete satisfaction and serenity.

“Christ we broke two of the chairs too.” Nixon laughed. “How are we going to explain this one?”

“Easy. We will tell Harry he got drunk and did it. Something like jumping off the counter onto the table.”

Nix laughed and nodded his head. “And he will believe us too.” Nix looked at Dick. “Did you say…you loved me?”

“Maybe…if I did?”

“I would say me too.”

Dick leaned into Nixon and pressed his lips lightly to his, running his tongue gently through his teeth. He explored every crevasse moaning back into Nixon’ mouth at his taste. Slowly he broke the kiss, pulling back, his eyes locked with Nixon’.

“Just you and me, Nix, exclusive.”

Nixon entangled his fingers with Dick’s bringing his hand to his mouth, kissing it lightly. “Just you and me, Dick.”  
~Fin


End file.
